


Mysterious Courting

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Day 4: Kicked Out of the Pack and/or CourtingHe just wanted to take a walk and get away from his family for a while, he didn't expect to meet such a cute little girl.He didn't expect her to be his mate either.





	Mysterious Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Late but that's not new.  
If there's a mistake, please, tell me.  
Stiles is four. Peter is nineteen.

Sometimes he hated being a werewolf.

Sure, he had super strength, super speed and better senses than the rest, but he also needed a bond to stay sane.

Which meant that he must be in contact with his family for a certain period of time.

Which meant that he was forced to spend his university holidays with his pack.

He loved university. He was a genius so classes were not a problem, he was charming so his classmates and teachers were not a problem, he liked what he studied and - the best of all - he didn't have his family all the time over him.

Well, until the holidays arrived and he had to go back to Beacon Hills to not become an omega.

Sometimes he hated being a werewolf.

* * *

He just wanted peace, was it something so hard to ask?

He didn't want to hear his nieces complain that they didn't want to wear something or that they were already old enough to go out alone, he didn't want to deal with his nephew who only communicated through grunts and eyebrows and, above all, he did not wanted Talia to come and send him to take care of her monsters.

He didn't want to be here. Period.

So he ran away. Call him a coward, but he needed some peace or there would be a massacre.

At times like that, he was grateful that the Hale House was near the forest, at least he didn't have to go so far to get away from his family. And what better way to take advantage of the situation that to let out his wolf?

He ran all he wanted, letting the wind touch his fur, enjoying the sounds around him. He ran away from everything and everyone.

He just ran.

In the end, he reached a clearing where he usually relaxed when he had to go to Beacon Hills, a place that his family didn't know and where he could hide. Although this time there was something different.

A girl.

She was sitting on the floor leaning against a stump, with her legs pressed on her chest and an expression of sadness on her face. But that was not the interesting thing.

The interesting thing was her smell. A mixture of petrichor and honey that invaded all his senses. He walked towards her and the girl turned to him startled.

She was beautiful.

She wore a blue sleeveless dress that showed her white skin, perfect for marking, and that made stand out the constellations on her face, on her little neck and on her arms. She had big amber eyes that glowed like there was a flame in them, her lips were a beautiful natural pink and her cheeks looked adorable with that baby fat.

_Matematematematematematematemate._

The little girl looked at him with fear, but suddenly that was replaced by curiosity.

“I didn't know that wolves' eyes could shine, they are beautiful. I really like blue, see?” she pointed to her dress. “Although my favorite color is red, do wolves have favorite colors? And if… ” and in a minute she began to wander about how the colors are composed, the perception of the wolves and the reason why it was different from humans'.

His mate was a little genius. His niece Cora was seven years and barely knew how to talk properly.

"... it must be fun to be a wolf" she said at the end. She returned her attention to him. “Are you going to eat me? Am I invading your territory? Should I go?” she was about to stand up, but Peter quickly stopped her as he stood in front of her.

She saw him surprised.

"Can I stay?"

Peter gave him a sound of affirmation.

The girl beamed at him.

"Thank you, I love this place! I discovered it last month and I have been coming since then. I never saw you though"

Peter sat next to her and laid his head on her lap.

"Can I stroke you?"

He just snorted and the girl began to stroke him.

"My name is Stiles, well, my real name is Mścisława, but no one besides my parents can say it"

Mścisława? Well, he would have to learn how to pronounce it. Good he knew a bit of Polish.

“It must be fun to be a wolf. School is very boring, I'm four, so we don't do much yet. I don't like other kids, they say I am annoying”

Peter snorted again. _They are not as smart as you, sweetheart, you don't need them._

"Although there is a very pretty and intelligent girl, her name is Lydia"

Now he gave a low growl. _Who is that Lydia? Do I have to kill a four year old kid?_

"But she is a bit presumptuous and passes a lot of her time with Jackson, who is an idiot, so she must not have good taste in people"

That calmed the wolf and continued to enjoy the soft touches.

They kept talking -well, Stiles talked while Peter enjoyed her voice and her touch- and the more he heard, the more Peter fell in love with her.

"I think I should go, it's getting dark and mommy must be worried" Stiles stood up to go home, but was stopped by a grip on her dress and turned around. Peter was biting her dress.

"What happens, you don't want me to leave?"

The wolf growled.

"But I must go, my mom will be very sad if I don't come back."

But Peter didn't let her go, he wasn't willing to let his mate go.

The girl pouted.

“Come on, wolfie, let me go. I promise I will come back. If you want you can come with me.”

That got Peter's attention. He could meet his mate's house.

He released her.

"Ok, let's go"

The wolf followed her until they reached a picturesque house.

"Well, I must get in"

Peter gave him a lick on her cheek that caused her giggles.

"See you tomorrow, wolfie"

And he saw her get into the house.

Well, it was time to start the courting.

* * *

The first thing he did when he got home was to grab his wallet to go to the city.

He heard his sister approaching.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to buy a red hood"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business"

Talia snorted. "Fine, don't tell me, you don't have to be rude" and she left.

Peter left too and after an hour he found the one.

It was long, the cloak had golden details that simulated branches and flowers, in the front it had a wolf-shaped pendant and the edges had small crystals.

"I take it"

* * *

Once in his hands, he went to Stiles' house and left the package in front of her door.

The next day, Peter as a wolf returned to the clearing. Stiles had not yet arrived, so he laid down and waited for her. Before she arrived, he could smell her scent mixed with excitement.

When he saw her, she was wearing the hood.

“Wolfie, look! Someone left this in front of my door,” she ran to him. "I am Little Red Riding Hood and you are the Wolf" she said with a laugh.

_Oh, you don't know how right you are._

And like the last day, they cuddled and Peter got lost in her words. Then something she said helped him to know what the next gift would be.

"You know? I believe in monsters, I have seen very strange things around here” she approached him and talked next to his ear. “A family lives near here, I think they are werewolves.”

Peter stood up and saw her with an expression of surprise.

“Don't see me like that, Wolfie, I know it. Cora is in my classroom and when she gets very angry her eyes glow golden, Derek and Laura play very roughly and I'm sure I saw how Laura broke his wrist and was instantly healed” she said seriously.

God, his nephews were idiots.

"Besides," she continued "I have seen his mother's eyes glow red and fangs grow"

And his sister too.

"I know they have an uncle, I have never seen him, but I'm sure he is also a werewolf."

Well, at least she knew he existed.

“I would like to have evidence or something about the monsters. Saying monsters is wrong? Should I say creatures?” and with that she began to gabble.

And like yesterday, he followed her and watched her get into her home.

This time he went to his room and took three of the many copies he had made of the Hale library books, put them in a box and left them in front of her door. When he came to the clearing the next day, she was already there, wearing the hood and was reading. She looked up from the book when she realized his presence and received him with a big smile.

“Wolfie, they left another gift! It's a book and it's about the creatures!” Peter came over and put his head in her lap.

“I was right, the Hale are werewolves! They have super healing, Cora's eyes mean that she is a beta and her mother's eyes that she is an alpha. I have another at home about other supernatural things.” she began telling him everything she had read.

They went on like this for a week: she talked to him, he heard, he learned about her and her hobbies, he bought him a gift, she arrived excited to talk to him about it, and then she returned home. The gifts varied between video games, books about the supernatural, normal books, clothes, food or anything he believed would make Stiles happy.

Until one day was different.

* * *

Before reaching the clearing, he heard a cry and, knowing whose it was, he ran quickly to the source.

There sitting and sobbing, was his sweet girl.

He could not stand it and immediately approached her, licking her cheek.

She turned her face towards him and the sight broke his heart. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears and they stained her cheeks, she had a scar on her pink lips, and if he looked down, her wrists had bruises.

"Wolfie" she said in a whisper.

The wolf let out a groan, the girl hugged him like her life depended on it and hid her face in his fur.

“Why are they so mean to me if I haven't done anything to them? I just wanted to talk to someone about what I found, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I didn't even tell Cora!”

_Of course not, darling. You could not do anything wrong._

"I hate Jackson, I hate him" her words were full of rage. Peter growled loudly. _So it was that Jackson, I should find him and rip his throat._ Stiles tightened er grip, "I wish you weren't a wolf, school wouldn't be so bad if you were with me"

_Oh, my sweet girl, I wish I could be with you all my time, so I could destroy anyone who dared to harm a soul as beautiful as yours._

“I want to hurt him, I want to do something really bad to him. Does that make me a bad person?”

The wolf turned away and licked her face.

_Of course not, it's okay to want to hurt those who hurt you. Personally, I will punish that brat who dared to touch you._

He lay down next to her and laid his head on her lap. The girl immediately began to stroke him.

"At least you don't judge me"

That afternoon there were no words, only a soft silence that brought comfort. Stiles never mentioned the DC comics he got for her, but Peter ignored it. He silently accompanied her to her house and saw her get in.

Now he had to go find that Jackson.

* * *

Find him was not that difficult, the only Jackson in Cora's classroom was the Whittemores' son. He had seen him once and he can confirm what his dear said.

The boy was an idiot.

Getting in his backyard like a wolf was easier than he thought, the boy had no vigilance.

He didn't kill him, although he wanted to, he thought it would be more pleasant to hurt him a little and see him terrified. Nothing very serious: a bite here, a scratch there, tear his clothes, draw some blood, growl a little, just enough to traumatize him.

And of course he took a gift for his girl. A piece of the blood-stained Jackson shirt was perfect.

The next day, he had to deal with his sister very early in the morning.

"Peter! Come here right now!”

He went down already knowing what would happen.

"Sister?"

“What's wrong with you, Peter? How did you think of hurting the Whittemores' son?”

"That brat hurt my mate"

"Your mate…? Wait, is that why you've been going out every day? is that have you bought so many things? Are you courting someone and you didn't tell me?”

Talia stopped for a moment.

“Wait a second, you said Jackson hurt your mate. Damn it, Peter, are you courting a seven year old kid?”

“Four, actually. My mate is a little genius”

"I can't believe it! Where is your moral?”

"Do you remember who your brother is, don't you?"

Talia let out an exasperated sound and sighed. "You have to stop"

"I don't think so."

“I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you. I am your Alpha”

"I know, but you can't stop me, not now"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been courting her for a week, none of my gifts have been rejected and you know what it means"

Talia's face was filled with helplessness. “If the third courting gift is accepted, this is official and must be taken to the end...”

"... regardless of the Alpha's disagreement" Peter smirked. "And if you excuse me, I must go meet my mate"

Talia didn't stop him and he left.

* * *

He waited until it was their usual time and he heared her from afar.

"_Wolfiewolfiewolfiewolfiewolfiewolfiewolfie_"

She was excited.

"It was you? Did you hurt Jackson? Did you do it for... me?” Stiles stopped talking when she saw him.

He was a human.

Peter knelt in front of her and looked her straight in the eye and made them glow in a supernatural blue.

"Wolfie?" she said in a confused tone.

"Actually, my name is Peter" he gave her a soft smile.

Stiles gasped.

"You are a Hale"

"And..."

"You are a werewolf"

"Correct"

Stiles saw her hands, where she had the piece of Jackson's shirt. She saw him in the eyes.

"Did you do it?"

Peter nodded.

"Why?" her voice was full of confusion and insecurity.

"You are my mate" he said no more, his little girl surely knew what it meant.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I am?"

He nodded again and took her hands.

"So those gifts... were they a courting?"

Peter smiled pleased with her intelligence.

"They were and they are" he took the piece of shirt and held it in front of her face. “This is a proof of what I am willing to do. I will not let anyone harm you without receiving proper punishment”

He held her face in his hands.

"You can refuse if you want, but that will not change the fact that I will be there to defend you."

Stiles saw him thoughtfully, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"Can I keep calling you Wolfie?"

Peter laughed in relieved. "You can call me what you want."

"Then yes. I accept your courting”

And with those words, a bond formed between them.

Stiles rushed to hug him.

"I'm glad you were a human, Wolfie."

The werewolf hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad you were my mate, Mścisława."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited.


End file.
